Jade, Meet Smokescreen
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Full summary inside. Rating may go up in the future. Rated T for teen. Oh, and this is after "Darkest Hour".
1. Chapter 1

**Jade, Meet Smokescreen.**

**(A/N: Surprise, surprise. ANOTHER new story. What the frag is wrong with me here!? Ugh, look, I WILL update my other stories, but it will take a while so don't kill me. I still love you guys for favoriting and following my stories and reviewing them, it made me the happiest person alive! I love you all. :3 )**

**(Summary: Jade Maelyn Carson was a loner and had no one to trust due to her being an outcast. She's been traveling place to place by teleporting to different towns and cities. That's why she's an outcast, because of her powers. Her powers are controlling fire, metal, water, wind, and lightning. Soon, while walking on the side of an abandoned desert road, she sees an awesome sports car with the number 38 on its doors drive by and that's when her crystal necklace her mother gave her when she was little started to glow brightly; making the car stop and then transform. Soon the two introduce themselves and now are on the road together, helping each other fighting off Cons and then metallic like beasts.)**

**~~~~~Jade's POV~**

This wasn't new to me. Traveling place to place, walking through and then leaving without looking back. My name is Jade Maelyn Carson. I'm and part Chinese and part American, thanks to my dad. God I missed him, him and my mom.

You see, they died when I was thirteen years old and that's when I was on the road. Why? Because I refused to go to a friggin' orphanage to be more miserable. Now I am sixteen years old today. Yes, today's my sixteenth birthday. But, before my parents died, my mother, Maelyn, (hence my middle name) gave me a beautiful crystal blue necklace that glowed slightly when she put it around my neck. She told me that her mother and then her mother, my great grandma, pasted it down to generation after generation until it came down to me.

I sighed as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, looking up at the blue sky, thinking about her and my dad; whose name was Troy Carson.

You're probably wondering what I look like, aren't you?

Well, I have jet black hair with light blue highlights, Jade green eyes, slight tanned skin, full perfect lips, and I was wearing a grey tank top and black cargo pants, and a messenger bag with my belongings, such as clothing, toiletries, and my mp3 player. Around my neck was my necklace that I always wore to remind me about my parents.

You're also wondering how my parents died. Well, they were killed instantly by a semi truck that lost control. How do I know this? …Because I was with them in that devastating crash. My parents were killed on impact while sadly I survived. And a lot of times, I wish I hadn't.

I even have several of nasty scars to remind me that I survived.

'_I miss you two a lot… I wish you two were here…'_ I thought sadly.

I then hear a car engine not the far from my position, so, I turned around to see an awesome looking sports car drive by, noticing the number 38 on the door, which made me smile.

"Now that is what I call a car." I said, smirking slightly. Suddenly, my necklace started glowing brightly, making me close my eyes for a brief moment. "Damn that's bright." I muttered.

I soon open my eyes to see the same car just sitting there, like it was waiting for something…

Then it happened. The car… **Transformed.** Into a humanoid robot. I just stood there in awe, looking up at him. What? It was obvious that the robot was a He.

"Oh my god… That was awesome!" I said in amazement. He looked down at me with confusion on his face. But what he was looking at, was my necklace.

"Where did you get that?" He asked me.

"My mom gave it to me, passed down from generation to generation." I told him while lifting it up to look at it. "She gave it to me before she and my dad died." I explained sadly. I looked up at him to see that he had sympathy in his electric blue optics.

"But, that was three years ago. I know that they're always watching over me." I said with a small smile.

He then transformed back into his vehicle form and his passenger door opened, silently telling me to get in. So, I walked up to him and got inside as the door closed and the seatbelt gently snaked around me and clicked into place. I then placed my messenger bag in the back.

"I never got your name." He told me while he started to drive.

"Jade Maelyn Carson. But Jade's fine." I introduced myself.

"Smokescreen." I heard the smile in his voice.

Hmm. The name suits him.

"So… What are you? If you don't mind me asking."

He then explained that he was an Autobot, why he was here. Telling me about the Omega Keys and the Relics that he and his team were after before the Decepticons, the bad guys, got to them. Smoke also told me what has happened in the past few days. How the Cons got the upper hand and destroyed the Autobots base. How his own leader sacrificed himself while letting Smokescreen and his team could escape and now they were scattered across the country.

"Oh my god…" I said softly as a few tears fell. I then felt the seatbelt tighten slightly, as if he were hugging me.

"So far I haven't heard from the others, and now that you're with me; I..,I don't even wanna know what would happen if the Cons saw you with me." He admitted.

I didn't say anything. But what was there to say? I gently placed my hand on his steering wheel in comfort.

"Smokescreen, Nothing's gonna happen to me. I'm a tough kid, even if those friggin's Con's see me, they won't even know what hit them." I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's… hard to explain." I admitted.

"So… Tell me about yourself. What's your story?" He asked, changing the subject. I looked out the passenger window and them back at the steering wheel.

"I'm what you would call an outcast… Not having any friends, not trusting people you meet 'cause they wouldn't be your friend the next day. That happened to me a lot while growing up. My only friends were my parents and their lives ended three years ago, leaving me with no one… I've been on my own for three years and today's now my sixteenth birthday. I've learned how to hot wire a car when I was fourteen, I know how to hack, and… I can… control the elements." I told him.

"Elements?" He asked, slightly confused. I sighed softly.

"I was born with weird powers, that's why I'm an outcast. People were and still are afraid of me. Happened a lot in elementary school… I can control fire, water, earth, wind, metal, and even lightning. But, I'll show you all that another time." I explained.

"Wow… So, you hungry? I could stop somewhere if you want me too?" He asked while I just looked at his steering wheel.

"Right now, I'm flat out broke. Meaning that I don't have any money on me. But thanks for the offer." I said with a soft smile. "Besides, I'm not that hungry." I told him.

"Oh… Okay. So, why were you walking on the side of the road?"

"I travel place to place, not wanting to stay in one place for so long. I can't even drive at all, and I don't have a driver's license or even a permet. So, I'm stuck with walking. Luckily I have my messenger bag with me with my things." I said while jabbing a thumb at the back.

**~~~~~Time skip. Still Jade's POV.**

It was starting to get dark outside, because stars were starting to show and the sun was already down. I glanced at the digital clock radio and it read 8:30PM. I sighed softly as Smokescreen was still driving on the road.

"Hey, Smokescreen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we listen to the radio? It's getting way to quiet for me." I told him. Soon music started to play from the speakers and the song 'Music' by Manic Drive started to play. "Turn it up, I love this song." I said as he turned the volume up a bit.

I looked out the window to look up at the now night sky, and the stars were shining brightly since we were in the middle of nowhere.

I got into a comfortable position and closed my eyes, mumbling "Wake me up when it's day light.".

I then felt the seat lean backwards so I could get more comfortable. "G'night Smoke."

"Good night Jade." Was all I heard before I was all I heard before I fell asleep.

**(A/N: I hoped y'all liked it, because I need good reviews to continue. Let me now if you guys want me to add the Bots in the next chapter. Camigirl out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade, Meet Smokescreen. Ch.2**

**(A/N: I'm back, and as I promised, I added another chapter. Thanks to those who had reviewed, you guys are AWESOME! Now, onward!)**

**~~~~~Smokescreen's POV.~~**

I saw her chest moving up and down slowly, meaning that she was in deep recharge. To be honest, she looked so peaceful while she was asleep. I turned off the radio so she could sleep soundly.

I couldn't help but get the feeling of protecting her from the Cons… even Megatron himself. Now I know how Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee feel when they need to protect their humans. Speaking of my team, I wondered how they were doing.

But, right now, I pulled to the side of the road for a quick recharge. But, I kept my sensors up; just in case the cons decide to show themselves…

**~~~~~Jade's POV.~~**

I woke up with a start, gasping slightly as cold sweat covered my face, chest, and back.

But, one question was in my mind… Who the hell was Shockwave… And what was up with that robo-dragon.?

Maybe Smokescreen knows who Shockwave is, and that creature… Or maybe one of his teammates knows who Shockwave is… and that creature..

Ugh! Some many questions! And yet, so little answers…

"I need some fresh air." I said softly as I opened the passenger door to step out for a few minutes.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I looked up at the starry sky. Wow, it was so beautiful. There had to be trillions and trillions of stars out there.

"Jade?" I turned to a man in his early 20's looking at me with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Smoke?" I asked, clearly in awe. The man nodded.

"This is my Holoform. Kinda like a hologram, but more solid." He explained.

"Ah." Getting a good look at his Holoform, he looked the same as he robot form, but his clothing was a white and blue t-shirt with the number 38 on it, blue denim jeans, and grey converse. On his arms had the same insignia as his steering wheel that was on the center.

"You like it?" He asked me as he smiled slightly.

"More like love it." I said, smiling. He then noticed the sweat on my face as his eyes shown concern.

"Are you alright? Your face is covered in liquid." He told me as he walked closer and put his hand on my forehead.

"Just…a nightmare." I said softly.

"A nightmare?"

"It's sort of like a bad dream, but worse. A lot worse…" I explained. "Some Decepticon named Shockwave was in it and so was this Robo-Dragon like creature. In the dream Shockwave said that the creature would be the ultimate Autobot hunter." I said shakily. "I got a bad feeling Smoke… and it ain't a good one at all." I said as I started to shake slightly.

He didn't say anything, but instead, he gave me a comforting hug. "Jade, nothing's going to happen to me or the others. And most importantly, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise with my Spark." He told me gently as I hugged him back.

"Thank you." I whispered as tears fell.

**~~~~~Next Day. No Ones POV.~~**

Jade was listening to Anthem Light's song, 'Can't Shut Up' on her mp3 player. Since she couldn't afford an iPod Touch or a Cellphone. But, she was happy for what she already has.

"Jade, you have to eat something. I'm worried about you not eating since you haven't eaten yesterday." Smokescreen told her. Jade sighed softly.

"Smoke, there's no Diner anywhere around us. Besides, I'll be fine. I promise." She said with a small smile. He then let out a human sigh.

She ran a hand through her hair, staring out of the window, watching the scenery go by. But, Jade still can't get that image of Shockwave out of her mind.

**::Arcee to Smokescreen.::**

**::Arcee?::** Smokescreen slowly came to a stop, making Jade look at his radio as she pulled out an earbud.

**::Thank Primus that you're still around. Have you heard from the others?::~Arcee**

**::Negative. You?::~Smokescreen**

**::Nothing yet.::~Arcee**

**::I'll try to Comm. the others. But there's something I have to tell you.::~Smokescreen**

**::Lemme guess, you found yourself a human.::~Arcee**

**::How'd you-::**

But before he could even finish his sentence, an Azure motorcycle with hints of pink zoomed by with a boy about Jade's age hanging on as the bike did a sharp U-turn and came to a stop.

The boy shakily got off as 'Arcee' transformed. Jade got the hint and opened Smokescreen's passenger door and got out, taking a few steps back as he too, transformed.

Jade stood next to her friend as Arcee gave him a look that said 'Explain'.

"Look, I couldn't just leave her wondering on the road like that. And what if the cons found her and captured her?" Smokescreen told the Azure femme.

"See my necklace?" The femme turned her attention to the girl. "This crystal glowed while Smoke drove past me. What if the cons did capture me and used my necklace for destruction? I've been on my own for three years after my parents were killed. Hell, what if Shockwave got ahold of my necklace and used it for destruction?" Jade told her as Arcee's optics widened at the name.

"How do you know Shockwave?" She asked while glaring slightly. Jade glared harder.

"How the hell should I know? I saw him in my dream last night. Him and some Robo-Dragon that's gonna hunt you Autobots." She said, still glaring at the femme.

"W-Wait. Autobot hunter?" Jade looked at the boy who looked a bit shaken at what she had said.

"If the damn thing were to side with the cons, who knows what's gonna happen to you guys." Jade explained to him. "I'm Jade by the way." She introduced herself.

"Jack. Jack Darby."

"Look, we need to find the others and regroup before the cons know we've been here." Arcee told them as she transformed back into a motorcycle. Smokescreen also transformed and open the passenger door.

"Hey Jade, why don't you ride with Arcee?" Jack asked her as he got into Smokescreen. She shrugged and walked over to Arcee and climbed on.

Soon, the four of them were off.

"So, Jade was it? What's your story?" Arcee asked her.

So, Jade explained the same thing as she told Smokescreen.

"So that's pretty much it. Growing up for me was tough, now that my parents are gone, I've pretty much learned stuff on my own. I can hotwire cars, I can hack, and control the elements. But, I'll show you guys another time, when all of you are present."

"I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. I've lost two partners; Tailgate, and Cliffjumper. I don't want to lose Jack. And I'm pretty sure the Smokescreen doesn't want to lose you." She told her with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Jade felt sorry for Arcee, not knowing what it was like to lose someone, but two partners that she was close too.

**~~~~Time Skip~~**

The four of them stopped at a rest stop to take a break from all that driving. Arcee and Smokescreen activated their holoforms to be with Jade and Jack, to keep a close eye on the two.

"So, how old are you?" Asked Jack

"Yesterday was my 16th birthday." She answered him as they were looking at various maps and notelets.

"Oh, well happy late birthday then."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

Soon the two humans walked back to their guardians, Jack with Arcee and Jade with Smokescreen.

The four of them hoped that they will find their comrades soon… before the Decepticons... and…

Predaking…

**(A/N: Who watched the teaser trailer for the third season of Transformers Prime? I know I did. Man I hope the rest of the Bots are alright… Them and the humans. I hoped you guys liked this one. )**

**(Camigirl out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
